Tratie's ABC's
by RamenUnicorn
Summary: ABC Tratie oneshots! 26 of them!  I do not own Percy Jackson or anything like that
1. A for Addison

**A for Addison**

"Gardner!" Katie heard a high pitched voice shout her last name. She grimaced; she had been expecting this for a couple of days now. Addison, Travis' stalker ex-girlfriend, sauntered in front of her. She lifted her head from the strawberry's she was caring for and stared at the once quirky blonde, who now had a frown one her face, her eyes glaring at Katie.

"Hey Addison", Katie said, hoping to avoid the subject at hand.

"Don't you 'Hey Addison' me you little…Travis stealer!"

"Look, I didn't steal Travis, he broke up with y-"

"Because of you!"

"No, he broke up with you because he didn't like you anymore" _And you're a bimbo_, Katie added silently in her head.

"Who cares! It's your fault he totally ditched me for you!"

Katie stared at her, not sure what to say. It was partially true that Travis had dumped Addison for Katie. He was on his way to dump her anyway, when he saw Katie and the rest was history. Addison had started tearing up by now, which took Katie by surprise. She stood up and put her arm around her should be rival, but Katie wasn't a bad person. Addison seemed to notice her current form moved away from her.

"Just…don't hurt him okay; he-he really loves you"

And that's how Katie hoped this little intrusion would go. But no; Addison being a daughter of Aphrodite, couldn't stand losing Travis Stoll to a measly daughter of Demeter. That was unacceptable. And Katie wasn't that nice either. So after a few insults, some shoves and pushes, the only thing that could get the two girls off each other was the thing they were fighting about, Travis Stoll.

"What the Hades is going on here?" He said as Katie clung to his side.

"Travie-kins tell Gardner that you still love me!"

Travis just stared at her in disbelief, "Are you kidding Addison? And Travie-kins! You _never_ called me that when we were together, so just…leave."

"Fine! But I'll get you back, just you wait!"

After she left Katie slumped down on the floor, crushing a patch her sister Macy's lilies. "Thanks for getting her off me", she said, her voice barely audible.

"Yeah well, I didn't exactly look like you were winning", Travis said as he lifted his girlfriend's chin with his thumb to study her scratches.

"I so was! If you hadn't pulled her off me she would have been screwed." Katie said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Katie-Kat"

"I told you not to call me that!" she complained, pushing Travis' hand away from her face.

"Well I call you that because I lo-"He said, stopping mid-sentence, a blush creeping up to his face.

Katie was fighting to keep the smile of her face. They had only been going out two months, but Travis always had to catch himself before he said that.

"I lo- you to" she said, a small smile on her face. Suddenly she noticed were they were sitting. "Crap, Macy is going to have panic attack! Get out! Get out! I have to replant these" she said, shoving her boyfriend of the damaged flowers.

* * *

><p>Addison never did give up after that afternoon. She was the cause of many arguments, and almost made them break up once or twice. She even interrupted when Travis was about to propose. But nobody could beat the awesomeness that is Tratie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was an...extremely crappy Tratie one-shot. It's for my new Tratie ABC story. What should I do for B? Any suggestions?**

**-Ramen**


	2. B for Braces

**B for Braces**

"Katie!" Her sister, Laura, shrieked. Katie ran to give her a hug after a whole school year of being apart. Laura was a year-round camper but Katie only stayed on summers since she would miss her dad too much.

"Hey! I missed you so much!" Katie said once she let go of her best friend.

"I missed you too! Ooh and you look great, especially since you got your braces out." Katie wasn't sure she looked great, but she sure looked different. Her hair wasn't pin-straight anymore and curled a little at the tips. She had started wearing eyeliner and mascara and her style had greatly improves to the point where the Aphrodite cabin might say it was acceptable. And most importantly she had gotten her braces taken out after two long years of no gum, numerous dentist appointments, and endless teasing from the Stolls.

"Travis is going to a panic attack when he sees _you_" Laura said as she helped Katie with her bags.

"For the 763th time Laura, Travis Stoll does not have a crush on me"

"Oh yeah? Well how do you explain the pranks he's always pulling on you"

"On my cabin, you mean"

"Oh please. That's a crappy attempt to veil the fact that he wants you attention."

Katie rolled her eyes. Laura had always had some messed up notion that Travis Stoll was somehow madly in love with her. They had finally reached the Demeter and were setting up her stuff.

"So, was Miranda a good head counselor?"

"Meh, she was okay" Laura said with a shrug. Then she a face that was a mix of annoyance an happiness "But she could never stand up to the Stolls like you Kitty-Kat"

"Don't call me that, it's annoying"

"Well, you want to hear about Travis?"

"No" Katie said, hoping her curiosity wasn't obvious. But from the smirk on Laura's face, it was.

"You should see him! Ugh he's so hot!"

"I don't care" And it was true, she didn't. No matter how much Laura and the Aphrodite cabin insisted they were 'meant for each other' she refused to acknowledge any feelings she held towards Travis Stoll other than hate.

* * *

><p>"Hey Travis, did you see Gardner today", his brother, Connor, asked. Travis was too busy thinking of how to prank the Aphrodite too say anything else than no.<p>

"She looked hot"

"Connor, calm you 13 year old hormones and help me with this prank"

"I'm just saying I like fourteen year old Katie much more than thirteen year old Katie"

Travis rolled his eyes. His brother was convinced that Travis had a crush on Katie. Yeah right! She was annoying, bossy, whiny, and most importantly ugly.

"So what are we going to do on to the Aphrodite cabin?

"Well I was thinking we could replace their makeup with the weapons in the Ares cabin"

"Good but too expected, wait, I see Bianca from the Aphrodite cabin, later bro"

Travis signed. His brother was convinced he was in love with Bianca like he always was every week. He walked out of the Hermes Cabin, in search of some hot girls for himself. Now a day girls threw themselves at him. He certainly wasn't the same thirteen year old who cared more about pranking than girls. He stopped when she saw a girl talking to that girl from the Demeter cabin who was always at Katie's side. What was her name? Sarah, Sandy, no it was Sally.

"Hey Sally" He said as he reached her side. The two girls stopped talking, and Sally rolled her eyes.

"It's Laura, Stoll"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Pamela, now how about you introduce me to you friend here"

"This is-"

"Hi I'm…Hailey"

"Hailey, I've never seen you before, new camper?"

Katie nodded, ignoring Laura's _what the hell are you doing?_ stare. Katie couldn't believe Travis didn't recognize her. She hadn't changed that much. Had she?

"Well I'm Travis Stoll, Jamie here probably already told you about me though"

"It's Laura you idiot"

"Ugh, Emily stop interruption our conversation, anyway who's your parent?"

"Oh um Demeter" Katie said, trying to make her voice higher so he wouldn't recognize her.

"Ah so you have to live with Gardner, trust me, she gets annoying after a while"

At that Katie resisted the urge to slap him "Oh really that's too bad because, well you didn't hear it from me but today she was going on about how hot you were"

At that Travis seemed to light up "Really!"

"No you idiot! It's me, Katie" She said smacking his head.

"What? But you look so…different. And you don't have braces!"

"Yeah well they don't stay forever you idiot!"

And with that Katie walked off with Fiona (or was it Diana? Meh, who cares) leaving Travis to think one thing.

_Connor was right_

* * *

><p><strong>So, better? By the way thanks to everbody who reviewed! So for C I was thinking Cake. What do you guys think?<strong>


	3. C for Cake

**C for Cake**

"Dammit Travis! How could you forget that you girlfriend of four-

"Five"

"Five years hates chocolate cake!" Connor shouted, throwing the rejected cake in the trash. "It took me three hours and five tries to get it right! Who hates chocolate cake anyway?"

"Apparently Katie does, so now we have to bake a vanilla cake"

"We? Oh no! Oh no! You have to bake the cake! I don't even know why I did it in the first place!

"Don't be a jerk", Travis whined, his eyes widening a little at the fact that he may have to bake a cake without Connor's help.

"No, last time you just sat there reading the recipe now it's my turn!" He said, making Travis cringe at his psychotic grin.

"Whatever just get the recipe"

"I don't get it, why can't you just buy a cake? Like a normal person!"

"Because Katie likes that kind of stuff; and I forgot to buy her a present", he said, muttering the last part.

"Ugh, I hate your girlfriend"

"Well I don't so hurry up with frickin' recipe"

"Okay, okay I got it, stop PMSing, you sound like Katie, so you need 2 3/4 cups cake flour, 4 teaspoons baking powder, 3/4 teaspoon salt, 4 egg whites, 1 1/2 cups white sugar, 3/4 cup butter, 1 cup milk, 1 teaspoon vanilla extract, and 1 teaspoon almond extract"

"Okay, wait, what the hell is almond extract?"

"Do I look like Martha Stewart how the hell should I know?"

Travis chose to ignore Connor's whining and went to get the ingredients. Five minutes later he came back with everything to find Connor eating the cake out of the trash.

"Ugh, what are you doing?"

"I can't let perfectly good cake go to waste"

"It was in the trash."

"Yes but what about the five hour rule"

"That's five seconds you idiot, now help me with this"

"Fine, it says to mix the flour, baking powder, and salt."

"Ew, why would a cake need salt?"

"It just does okay, next it says in a bowl beat egg whites until foamy"

"Foamy?"

"Yes foamy, now do it"

"Fine"

"Next add sugar gradually, and continue beating only until meringue will hold up in soft peaks."

"What's that mean?"

"I don't know just do it"

"This is hard"

"No frickin duh"

"Dude, stop eating that cake it's disgusting"

"It's heavenly"

"Heavenly?"

"Meh, word of the day. Next, cream butter?"

"What?"

"That's what it says"

"This is stupid"

"No duh"

"Whatever what's next?"

"Gradually add remaining 1 cup sugar, and cream together until light and fluffy"

"Ugh, screw this, let's go buy a cake!"

"Finally"

**Thirty minutes later…**

"No we can't get Tic-Tacs" Travis said, handing the money to the cashier.

"Why nooootttttt?" Connor said, stomping his foot in a very mature way.

"Well one: where already checking out, and two: your cheap ass wants me to pay for it"

"They're like a dollar!"

"Still"

"You are the worst brother ever"

"Were already leaving!" Travis said, as he looked for the keys of his blue Prius.

"I can't believe Katie made you guys get a Prius" Connor said as he got in the passenger seat. Katie had in fact insisted that they get a Prius to annoy Travis because he had painted their last car green with giant gold letters spelling out _Stoll_ on the hood.

"At least I have a car, unlike someone"

"You call this a car! It's a toy with wheels"

"Whatever, let's get home before Katie gets back from work"

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

"Surprise!" The two brothers yelled as Travis' girlfriend came through the door.

"Guys! You didn't have to get me anything" Katie said as she hugged Travis.

"We didn-OW!" Connor stopped as Travis elbowed him in the ribs.

"Here's your cake"

"You got me a cake- Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Travis asked at his girlfriend's guilty looking expression.

"Well I like chocolate, not vanilla"

_Dammit_

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Okay? Anyways what should I do for D<strong>**? Drunk or Dad? Or what are you suggestions?**


	4. D for Day After

**D for Day After**

Katie signed as she rolled out of bed. Today she would have to face Travis. Her mortal enemy; until recently. Until yesterday when he had kissed her. Yup. It had happened. She didn't know how it had happened but she was sure that his lips had been on hers until they heard Addison's ridiculous squeal in the background. She walked toward the dresser pulling out a ratty old t-shirt and throwing it on without a second thought. Her cabin was empty; probably all at breakfast. She decided to skip it since she knew everybody would have found out by now about her and Travis' little 'scene' by the lake yesterday. So she went to do the one thing she did best. Gardening, of course.

* * *

><p>Travis stared at the ceiling. He had lost count of the time by thinking about yesterday, but was pretty sure it was breakfast time by now. He had actually done it. He had kissed Katie. Katie freaking Gardner. The girl who he loved to tease and annoy endlessly. The girl who he hadn't even given a thought until a couple of months ago. The girl who he needed the to talk to.<p>

* * *

><p>He went to the place were Katie would most likely be. The strawberry fields. And there she was, taking care of her strawberries like nothing was wrong. But something <em>was<em> wrong.

"Uh hey Katie"

She froze. She hadn't been expecting anybody, much less Travis.

"Hey Travis", she said, relieved her voice didn't fail her.

"Katie we need to talk about yesterday"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Katie?"_

_She looked up, annoyed that Stoll would interrupt at a time like this. She was in no mood to deal with his teasing so she sent him her best death glare, hoping he would get the message._

_He didn't._

"_Are you…crying?"_

"_Yes Stoll, I am human you know", She snapped. She had been crying because her father had just sent her an e-mail that he had married some bimbo she hadn't even known he was dating. And she was moving in with her two eight year old daughters Cammi and Tammi. What kind of pathetic excuse for names is that? And an e-mail? He couldn't have said it face to face, maybe even Iris-messaged her but no. Just a crappy three sentenced e-mail._

Dear Katie,

I just got married with a woman named Brittany. You'll love her and her eight year old daughters, Cammi and Tammi. See you in a couple months!

Love,

Dad

_That was it. So of course she couldn't help the tears, no matter how weak they made her feel. For years it was her and dad. Nobody else. And she wanted t to stay like that._

"_Are you okay?" Travis asked, distracting her from her thoughts._

"_Do I look okay?"_

"_Well…no. As a matter of fact you look horrible."_

_She let out a bitter laugh. Only Travis Stoll could say that at a time like this. He seemed to realize what he said and crouched down to sit with her._

"_Go away Travis"_

"_No"_

"_Please?" She pleaded. She hated feeling like some helpless girly-girl._

"_Katie, what's wrong?" He turned to look at her, sincerity in his eyes. _

"_My dad got remarried?" She didn't know why she had said it. She just needed to tell someone, even if it was Stoll. _

"_That's bad?"_

"_Of course it's bad!" She shouted. How could he be so dense!_

"_Look, I'm really sorry but I don't think it's that bad" he said in a gentle voice she had never heard from him._

"_Well for me it is"_

_They sat in awkward silence for a while, not sure what to say to each other. _

"_So how are things between you and Addison?" She asked, not really wanting to hear about that air-head._

"_Actually I was just about to break up with her when I saw you"_

"_Really?" She said, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. She would never admit it to herself, but she had a tiny crush on Travis ever since he didn't recognize her. Truth was, she didn't recognize him either. He wasn't the scrawny kid who loved to pull childish pranks anymore. He was now the guy of every girls dream, with his good lucks and personality._

"_Yep" He said, popping the p._

"_Why?"_

"_Well…because when I'm with her it doesn't feel right" Not like when I'm with you, he added silently in his mind._

"_Not…Not like when you with me?" She hesitated, not sure she had heard right._

_He froze. Had he said that out loud? Why?_

_**Oh you know why!**__ A girlish voice squealed in his head._

Damn you, Aphrodite

_**I heard that**_

_Ugh!_

_Oh well, my as well take the chance, he thought before kissing her._

_Katie was just as shocked as he was by his actions. Not because it was her first kiss, which it was, but because it was with Travis. Travis Stoll. Her mortal enemy. The bane of her existence. And yet she didn't find herself pulling away. Instead she snaked her arms against his neck. Wait! What was she doing? The logical part of her brain shouted. But the other part didn't give a shit. Travis deepened the kiss; his hand making its way up to her hair. But before anything else happened they heard a high-pitched squeal interrupt the._

"_Gardner!"_

"_Dammit Addison" She heard Travis mutter under his breath._

_Dammit indeed._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, umm so did… Addison take the break up well?"<p>

"Katie that's not why I'm here" his voice was firm, telling her there was no way to avoid this.

"So why are you hear?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"What happened yesterday-"

"Travis just forget it okay"

"Well… what if I don't want to?"

That caused her to look at him.

"I like you Katie…a lot. And that kiss wasn't just a spur of the of the moment"

She didn't say anything for a long time. Instead she got up and kissed him again.

"I like you too…a lot" She said, before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>So…long time no see peoples. Would you believe if I said that the dolphins captured me and took me to their land in Mexico? Cause they didn't No, this is late because of a mix of laziness, New Zealand, and writer's block. Anyway do you like it? And most importantly what should I do for E?<strong>


End file.
